


Useful

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Was I useful?” is a question I've heard so, so many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

“Was I useful?” is a question I've heard so, so many times. I can't remember exactly how many but it has slipped past someone's lips when they doubt themselves.

 

I've never given rat's ass if I was useful or not. I did my all to survive, to rid this world of titans and monsters alike.

 

“You are useful to our cause.” That too, I've heard many times before.

 

But then there was this one guy who did not ask if he could be useful. Not until people around him started to die, people who were not supposed to die.

 

He didn't say it out loud at first.

 

I could see the question in his eyes though when he looks at me when we are alone. The tired look in his eyes that he doesn't show to others. His eyes are asking, “Am I useful to you?”

 

Only thing I can do is to nod every single time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
